Prototype medic power armor
|footer = B marks the spot }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} The MP-47/A prototype medic power armor is a U.S. Army variant of T-45d power armor. It was designed to administer medical attention to the user as necessary during combat. Characteristics The prototype medic power armor has the ability to administer Med-X, which it will do if the wearer's health drops below 33% or if a limb's health drops below 25%. Med-X will be dispensed every 2.5 (in-game) hours. Unlike standard Med-X injections, this process carries no risk of addiction. However, it does draw from the wearer's supply of Med-X, and thus the feature is useless if none are carried. Its outward appearance is nearly identical to the T-45d power armor series. In addition to the Med-X dispensing system, the armor features an on board voice that resembles a Mister Gutsy in terms of sound and personality. The voice, similar to a follower, will sound alerts if it detects an enemy presence, which may help the Lone Wanderer notice enemies before the ticks show up on the compass. As noted in the accompanying manual, the prototype version of the suit lacks the ability to dispense anything other than Med-X, whereas the completed version would have had a wider range of features, such as deploying stimpaks. The armor was planned as an automatic medical supply dispenser, meaning troops would not have to be evacuated for medical treatment. The user manual found with the armor details that the final version was to also include a lethal chemical that would trigger if the soldier deserted. The "completed version" shares many similarities to the Stealth suit Mk II and the Y-17 trauma override harness in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues - the Stealth Suit administers Stimpaks and Med-X, while the harness was supposed to robotically return a soldier to a medical camp if a serious injury were to occur. Location The armor is found on a dead Brotherhood of Steel initiate inside the Olney sewers, stuck in a culvert with a wastelander and mercenary, also dead. Enter through either of the entrances to the sewer, and make the way to the narrow hallway. The door leading to the room is located on the outward side of the hallway, the entrance is usually guarded by a deathclaw. Notes * Med-X administered by the suit is registered differently from Med-X that is administered normally. By looking at the effects page in the Pip-Boy 3000, it will read "suit Med-X - Ignore Neg Eff +1, Dam. Res. +25." The extra effect of the suit's Med-X ("ignore neg eff +1") negates the effects of crippled limbs (i.e. if sustained a crippled leg, the suit's Med-X will prevent limping). Med-X can also be co-administered the normal way, which will be listed separately (but concurrently) as "Med-X - dam. res. +25," This allows one to receive a total of +50 damage resistance from Med-X. ** The "Ignore Neg Eff" status also suppresses the negative effects of all addictions, other than Med-X withdrawal. This does not cure addictions, nor does it prevent the Lone Wanderer from removing them by visiting a doctor or using My First Laboratory. * This armor has the U.S. Armed Forces insignia. * This armor can be used to repair the T-45d power armor, but not T-51b power armor. * This armor can be very helpful in battle, as it will always shout out phrases such as "Let 'em eat lead!" to alert the wearer of danger. In some cases, its Perception may be better than the person's own, and it can spot enemies coming from any direction. * Even though the user manual for the armor asserts that "even a child could use it," the Lone Wanderer requires Power Armor Training to use it. * This armor remains in the Fallout: New Vegas game files, but the scripts and sounds are not properly implemented. * In the room that contains the T-51b power armor at Fort Constantine the terminal to unlock the stasis field and retrieve the armor says "Medical Armor Prototype" hinting that the Prototype medic power armor was to originally be held in Fort Constantine. This is further supported by the "MS14" in the EditorID of the armor (MS14PowerArmorMorphine), which corresponds to the "MS14" EditorID for the related quest You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head. Notable quotes | | | | | }} Bugs * The armor may disappear if the player enters the sewer with a companion but does not collect the armor while inside for the first time. Why this happens is unknown. The conditions vary. * If the PMPA is broken, attempting to equip it and then exiting the Pip-Boy still initializes aforementioned quote regarding equipping the armor. Videos Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing Category:Power armor Category:Fallout 3 unique armor and clothing de:Prototyp einer Arzt-Powerrüstung es:Prototipo de servoarmadura médica it:Armatura medica prototipo ru:Прототип медицинской силовой брони uk:Прототип медичної силової броні